


A Kuvirali Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [74]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, the only reason for this is lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kuvirali Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I'll ever be able to do guesstimate-type pre-season shipping stuff. My formula for these is, when all else fails, write them drinking tea and kissing.

            “So,” P’li asked, “do you think the speculation about both your parentage and what infidelities you may or may not have committed will stop once the season begins?”

            “I highly doubt it,” Kuvira said.  She rolled her teacup in her hands, then sipped it slowly.  “If anything there’s going to be an influx of new attention.  More screen time and all that.”

            P’li grinned, chin resting on the palm of one hand as she leaned over the table.  “Good luck with that.  Too bad I won’t be able to be there for any of it.”

            “Hm.”  Kuvira set her teacup down on the small table and leaned against one hand, closing her eyes.  “I’m still disappointed about that.”

            “We’ll always have fanfiction,” Kuvira said.

            “Where you’re secretly a Red Lotus member, spying on Suyin with even Aiwei unaware?” P’li scoffed.  “Or in cahoots with Aiwei?  Or…” P’li laid her other hand flat on the table.  “That secretly you’re the leader of the Red Lotus.”

            “Too bad that none of it is about how I’m secretly dating you,” Kuvira said.

            P’li raised an eyebrow and leaned further across the table.  “Would you like that?”  She watched Kuvira’s face, her eyes; her lips.  When Kuvira just smiled, her lips quirking at the corners, P’li laced her fingers together and set her chin over them, both elbows propped on the table, and asked, “Would you like to be… kissing me right now?”

            Kuvira’s eyes flashed.  “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
